fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Hagas
Urumiya 危宿 is the last Genbu Warrior to be revealed. He is introduced by his birthname Hagas, he is only half a Celestial Warrior since he only possesses half a character – the other half is marked on the body of his twin brother, Teg. He is a mercenary in which the emperor gave the task of killing his son Rimudo, the priestess and his warriors. But after he was reunited with Teg, he refuses to "fight the battle", and in Chapter 36, it it revealed that Hagas has the same disease as King Temudan. He himself stated that the symptoms appeared in the different way. Before he dies in the underground prison, he entrusts his celestial duties to his twin brother. Character Deriving from the separation with Teg when they were about 7, it is actually no surprise that Hagas is a tough, quiet and cynical person. He has a rather ironic wit and rarely is a smile or an honest expression seen on his face. Of all the warriors, Hagas is more of the stoical side, and he is both a very skillful warrior and tactician. While he may appear to kill people in cold blood, he does make exceptions for children and old people and protect them instead. He talks as if he throws away his life; due to his bound attachment to his twin people will find him more than willing to do anything just to see him again. Hagas knows his capabilities, and is very smart, which save him from many critical events that may have already taken his life. Initially, a viewer may think of him as a cool and well-composed person which is partially right; but when it's something valuable of his on the line (such as Teg or his own life) he stops at nothing to protect it, even when it means taking the life of the person who saves him (like when Filka saves his life and he finds that his ring's power has drained). The last days of his life give his character more focus, introducing a part of him that was already deemed non-existent, and revealing just how misunderstood of a person he was. To the people who have shown him kindness he is very warm to them, and seriously takes his moral obligation to them. Though it is assumed that it was his cruel childhood that maimed him, Hagas is actually a very sad character who doesn't want anyone to experience not only the pain of separation - but any kind of pain. At a very young age, he has learned to channel his anger into productivity (anger of the separation urging him to train his powers). Unbiased and very perceptive, he never lets his emotions get in the way, and sees the good in every single person he meets. Appearance Hagas has black hair, long black hair which is sometimes tied and sometimes let loose. The twin belts only serve on purpose for him: to hide his constellation and his reputation, which is on the bridge of his nose. He is always seen in dark clothing, and he has stale gray eyes. His clothing has white diamond patterns and linings, reminiscent of the fabrics of the clothes he wore when he was still a child. He wears a cape matching his clothing's design and for his feet he wears boots, just like the other civilians. Hagas has a large scabbard on one side of his waist. He bears a striking resemblance to his twin brother; but the concentration with his bangs on the center of his head is much less. Story Childhood and separation Hagas was born seconds later his older brother Teg. They grew up close, and were inseparable. As far back as the manga reveals, the both of them saves King Temudan from being eaten by a monster. The two were torn away from each other when Teg was imprisoned by the Hokkan palace, and was heartbroken. Temudan showed up to apologize to Hagas later on, and the two individuals make a promise to work together when the right time comes. Hagas made it clear that when he is completely powerless to save Teg, he will come to Temudan. Hagas trains tirelessly and learns to control his powers, and vowed to rescue Teg when the time is ripe and when his powers are fully stable.Chapter 35, page 20-21 When he grew older Hagas joins the Kutou Special Taskforce, as he and Temudan planned earlier. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Working for the Kutou Special Taskforce Reunion with Teg and death Abilities Urumiya is a warrior not to be underestimated. He is very skilled archer and bowman. Aside from that, he is a very deadly and skilled assasin maybe because he always dresses in dark clothes, and fights on the night. Urumiya's Celestial Power is to be able to absorb anyone's, even a Celestial Warrior's and in addition, he is able to use it as if it is his own. He wields a wide-bladed sword which has a Meccha design and a bow. Gallery Hagas monochrome.jpg Another hagas.jpg Uruha.jpg|Hagas in Chapter 36. Filka hagas kiss.jpg|Filka gives the stone to Hagas (through a kiss), allowing him to live his life much longer Hagasdeath.jpg|Hagas dies. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Manga Category:Twins Category:Main